


Loose ends - High Seas(Alta Mar) one shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Carolina protects Eva, Eva still loves Nicolàs, F/M, Funeral, Love Triangle, Mystery, Reuniting, cliffhanger ending, love tangles, season 2 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Familiar faces with unclear motives concern Carolina and Eva while they attend their father's funeral.
Relationships: Nicolás Vázquez/Eva Villanueva (Alta Mar)
Kudos: 16





	Loose ends - High Seas(Alta Mar) one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fanfiction! And we can't get over the ending of season 2!
> 
> !! This fic contains major spoilers for season 2 !!

——-

Standing a few feet away from the closed casket where her father, Carlos lie. Dressed in all black. Her hands folded as she gave a sigh. Carolina looked at her sister, Eva who was standing beside her trying just as hard to hold back her tears.

"Even though we know who he is now. I can't believe we're burying him for real this time. He's still our father...." Caroalina's voice barely filled the chatter of the guests around them.

"I know. But maybe now we can find peace. What he did was wrong and I'll never forgive him for it, but a part of me wishes he was still with us." Eva shook her head in disbelief by her own words. "Do you think he would have changed?"

"No, Eva He has had countless opportunities to prove himself and yet he still chose to run off with the gold when he was given the chance." A voice whispered softly from behind the sisters. Pedro stepped between the two with a trusting smile. Holding his cane firmly in his hand as a gave a laugh. "Don't look so surprised to see me here."

Carolina looked at Pedro and then back to Eva. Eyeing her uncle carefully and then flipping her hair out of her face. "Uncle?" Her tone was bitter as she stepped away from him.

"What are you doing here, Uncle?"

"Your father stopped being my brother a long time ago. And in my eyes I already buried him. But I will always be there for my nieces." Pedro's voice softened.

"You really didn't have to, Uncle..." Hissed Carolina as she shared a glance with her sister.

"Hey, Carol, where's Fernando?" Eva wrapped her arm around her sister's arm and started to lead her away "don't worry. " the younger sibling whispered as they left.

Carolina smiled at her younger sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She's always been there for her and Eva always looked out for her, Carolina would do anything to protect her sister. "Fernando? He'll be along shortly." The older sibling shrugged with a sigh.

"It's a hard enough day as it is having to bury papá. But uncle showing up like that without an invitation? Let's just hope that's all that goes wrong today..." Carolina's voice sank again as she flipped her bangs away from her eyes.

"Papá was his brother, he has every right to be here, Carol. I don't think he came here to start anything. " Eva replied with a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You're right, Eva." Carolina smiled and returned the gesture by placing her hand over her younger sisters hand. "I'm going to see what's keeping Fernando. Are you going to be ok on your own for a while?"

"Yes. You go ahead."

Eva gave her sister a smile as she watched her walk towards Fernando. She took a moment to scan the crowd, all those sad and grieving faces staring back at her, she wondered if they would feel differently about her father if she told them what he did on that ship, but a part of them looked like they already knew.

Eva averted her gaze to the ground to avoid the saddened eyes watching her. She glanced at her sister who was now in the arms of her husband, as she saw them, she let herself feel something she dared not felt for a long time, alone, she felt alone with no one to hold her in this hard time, she knew her sister will always be there for her but it was starting to not feel enough. She sighed softly as she moved away from the crowd, getting away from the noise.

"Psst" a softened yet playful tone captured the young woman's attention. A tall middle aged man walked from where the automobiles where parked. The man smiled with a soft gaze and glossy eyes as if he had been crying. He placed a gentle hand over her shoulders and whispered in a soft romantic kind of way as he leaned in. "Eva.." His voice rang with memories and his firm yet soft grip sent chills through her body as she looked straight into his eyes. "Nicolás?.."

Nicolás lowered himself to reach Eva's level so he could look into her eyes again. He knew everything he was doing was wrong. But he had to see her and he knew her father's funeral was being held here. "I couldn't imagine you going through this alone. I had to see you, you understand Eva?" His voice as soft as she's ever heard it which sent a different kind of feeling through her.

"Is that why you're here? What about your wife?" Her tone came off harsh but the look in her eyes told him she was happy to see him, though she started to tear up as her emotions started to get the best of her.

"I came because... Well Eva.. because I missed you. And I-I- I wanted to be here for you. I know how difficult this must be for you." Nicolás ran a gentle hand along the young woman's arm as he stepped closer to comfort her but he was careful of her space. "My wife knows I'm here. I told her I'm visiting a...a friend..." His voice sank as if saying Eva is his friend was hard. Because it was.

"A friend? Nicolás, are you sure this is a good idea?" Eva took a step away from the older man, this was a cold gesture but her watery eyed told him she wanted him to stay.

"Eva I can't get you out of my head. I needed to see you again.." Nicolás raised his head and frowned as he watched her gesture. Squinting slightly and removing his hands from her shoulders. "Eva?"

The young woman didn't reply, she only turned her head and signed. Nicolás shook his head seeing the tears in her eyes. He didn't want to cause her pain nor did he want to see her cry. The man felt an urge to pull her into a hug but he knew that would be crossing boundaries. Nicolás couldn't tell what was right from wrong anymore.

"I..I don't know what I'm supposed to say. You know how I feel - I appreciate you coming here, I really do. But I think...I think it's for the best that you leave now." The young woman's voice filled with sadness as she fought the courage to say each of those words to the man she loves, she didn't have the strength to look him in his eyes any longer.

"Eva..." The man's voice sank even more as he took another step away from her. He felt his heart racing and his palms began to sweat. Nicolás reached out to place his hand on Eva's shoulder to comfort her. As he extended his arm he heard a faint voice call out to him in a bitter tone.

"Nicolás?"

Nicolás turned to see who it was. Carolina approached them with caution and a tilt of her head and lowered eyebrows as though she didn't want to see him here.

The man knew he wasn't welcome so he gave a shy smile to Eva. His eyes lingered for a moment longer before averting his gaze to her older sister. "I was just leaving.." Nicolás said bluntly and then backed away from the younger woman. His hand slid down her arm and for a moment longer his hand lingered on hers. Pulling her arm with him while he stepped back but before he pulled her close he let go. Then without another word he turned to leave. Lighting a cigarette as he left.

Carolina walked beside her sister and placed her hands over her shoulders to comfort her. She took a breath in as she struggled to find the words to say. Finally she packed the courage to speak in a calm and comforting tone. Her gaze looked over at an odd shape by the tree. She got interpreted from her own thoughts as she squinted at the figure by the tree. As she looked closer she saw it was a woman in a dress with a veil over her face to mask her identity. "Who's that?"

Eva turned her attention at the direction her sister was looking in, she also saw the woman, her behaviour was strange, Eva knew she was trying not to be seen but she wasn't skilled enough, the young woman recognized her immediately. She took a step back with a quiet gasp "that's Sofìa." She whispered to her sister.

"Sofìa? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know... but I think I have an idea." the younger sister took Carolina's hand and started to pull her towards the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
